


Клавиши неба

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri
Summary: Вот и Башня — прекрасная, ставшая причалом для небесных кораблей… не ставшая, она должна была стать этим причалом, а вместо того с трудом вмещала в себя эго Старка — Железного Человека.Стив отпускает безнадежно смятый вентиль крана.Это больше не его мир. А то, что он придумал для этого мира, исказили. И он должен с этим смириться.Иначе жить не получится.Или... или всё не так, как ему кажется?..
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Клавиши неба

**Author's Note:**

> Окей, это заняло довольно много для меня времени.  
> По названию - идея ко мне пришла, когда я услышала "Клавиши неба" группы Коридор.  
> И да, история такова, какова есть.  
> Я уже писала на эту тему, сейчас - чуть подробней.  
> И... ну... бывает?

Стив разбивает костяшки об стену… сама стена выдержала, видимо, проектировали под суперсолдат. 

…проектировали…

Стив стоит, дышит тяжело, смотрит перед собой, не видя ничего… из этого мира. Но слыша.

— Капитан Роджерс, всё хорошо? — встревоженно пищит приставленная к нему дамочка-агент. — Капитан Роджерс, если кончились груши, мы можем предоставить новые.

Он знает. Он знает… просто…

— Кто дал ему право? — сорванным шепотом спрашивает он. — Кто? Кто дал ему право… строить эту Башню.

Он помнит обтрепанные желтоватые листы бумаги, прохладные — почему у него всегда были прохладные руки? — руки на своих плечах, голос — одновременно насмешливый и теплый. Он помнит, как любовно вырисовывал странный футуристический силуэт.

— И что это? — смеялся голос из его прошлого. — Стив, ты опять придумываешь миры будущего? Для кого на этот раз?

— Наверное, для Баки, — улыбался тогда Стив. — Баки любит такие… высотки. Мы тут недавно в Париже были. Говард, ты бы видел, с каким восторгом он смотрел на Эйфелеву башню!

— И ты рисуешь для него его собственную Башню, — усмехался Говард.

— Если хочешь, она будет и твоей, — смотрел на него Стив. — Что мне исправить, чтобы она была и для тебя?

Говард улыбался странно, но ничего не говорил, а Стив не мог так. И он придумывал, рисовал, чертил, пытался понять, какое будущее будет идеально для Говарда. Пожалуй, там точно должно быть много окон и много света, потому что на свету его глаза становятся цвета гречишного меда — сладкого как грех.

— Капитан Роджерс! — почти истерично восклицает в этом мире девушка-агент. — Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Закупите побольше груш, — просит Стив устало.

Он идет в уборную, где разматывает окровавленные бинты и промывает разбитые костяшки. Он проснулся в будущем, и уже не осталось почти ничего от его старого мира, а то, что осталось, было либо разрушено и искажено временем, либо присвоено чужим рукам.

Вот и Башня — прекрасная, ставшая причалом для небесных кораблей… не ставшая, она должна была стать этим причалом, а вместо того с трудом вмещала в себя эго Старка — Железного Человека.

Стив отпускает безнадежно смятый вентиль крана.

Это больше не его мир. А то, что он придумал для этого мира, исказили. И он должен с этим смириться.

Иначе жить не получится.

*-*-*

Говард Старк выкупил все рисунки Стива Роджерса, которые нашел. Всё равно они не были нужны этому миру. Мир приходил в себя после войны. Они чтили мертвых и их творения, но кусок хлеба был как-то актуальней.

Пэгги совершила беспрецедентное для себя служебное преступление и выкрала все чертежи, сделанные рукой Стива. Она приносит их Говарду в ночь с вторника на среду, словно так и нужно.

— Они не несут никакой ценности ни для кого, кроме тебя, — говорит она, стоя у него на пороге. — Просто пылятся без дела.

Говард смотрит на коробку в ее руках, не понимая, зачем… почему… как она догадалась?..

За ее спиной в машине сидит Суза. На заднем сидении стоит еще пара точно таких же коробок, а из окна торчит тубус.

— Может, уже возьмешь? — спрашивает Пэгги. — Она тяжелая.

— Да, конечно, — спохватывается Говард.

Он забирает коробку. Он забирает все коробки. А после разбирает чертежи и заметки, черновики отчетов, сами отчеты, всё, что было написано убористым почерком Стива, который вырос, зная, что бумагу, чернила и графит нужно экономить.

На самом деле Говард не уверен, что имеет право просто прикасаться к этим отчетам — они, вроде бы, секретные… но это всё, что у него осталось от Стива. И он не собирается терять и это.

От Стива Роджерса остается всего несколько картин, пять коробок с документацией, десять тубусов с чертежами и рисунками, а так же две коробки с рисунками в тетрадях или поверх газетных страниц.

— Собираешься повесить это на стену? — садится рядом с ним на диван в его гостиной Пэгги.

Они уже с час обсуждают грядущий ЩИТ, попутно разбирая отчеты Стива, и сейчас Говард совершенно безобразно залип на рукой Роджерса карикатурно подправленный агит-плакат с Капитаном Америка.

— Почему бы нет? — усмехается Говард. — У парня всё было отлично с самоиронией.

— С тем, что он не мог сказать вслух, но всегда мог нарисовать? — поднимает бровь Пэгги.

А потом они дружно молчат о том, сколько изображений Говарда они вытащили из черновиков отчетов. Незачем пятнать память Стива недостойными светлого символа чувствами. Да, было, да, взаимно, но никто и никогда не должен узнать о том, о чем дружно молчали все, кто был посвящен в тайну.

— Я изменю этот мир, — вдруг говорит Говард, глядя на плакат. — Я построю его таким, чтобы о… подобном можно было говорить. Чтобы можно было говорить. Не молчать. Чтобы это не считалось чем-то постыдным, больным, чтобы… мир был. И в душах людей — тоже.

Пэгги хмурится, смотрит на Говарда, а после говорит очень осторожно:

— Ты понимаешь, что на это уйдет целая жизнь? А может, и не одна. То, что закостенело в людских умах, нужно вытравливать долго и упорно.

— Ты думаешь, это меня остановит? — усмехается Говард. — Я потерял его, Пэгги. Он даже попрощаться со мной нормально не смог, потому что нас слушали. Потому что — да, он знал, что он умрет, а я… я останусь, и с его признанием… с его прощанием… жить мне. И у мира будет много вопросов и претензий из-за того, что может сказать отправляющийся в последний полет смертник. И он промолчал. А я… я не хочу, чтобы в будущем люди молчали, когда могли сказать.

Пэгги смотрит на него долго, потом усмехается и говорит твердо:

— Будет трудно, но моя поддержка у тебя уже есть.

Говард только кивает. Пэгги была той, в кого он верил, кто приходила ему на помощь, потому что, кажется, знала его лучше, чем он сам. И потому она гарантированно будет строить этот лучший мир вместе с ним.

*-*-*

Стив ведет себя как самый настоящий засранец и понимает это. Да, у него не было права злиться и срываться на человеке, который даже не существовал, когда он строил глупые и абсолютно нереальные планы своей дальнейшей жизни, которая так и не наступила.

Кончилась война, мир пришел в норму, а его, Стива, жизнь, так и не наступила. Сейчас было время для Капитана Америка и только для него. Он потерял свой момент проводить тихие вечера у камина и рисовать по утрам на застекленной веранде, о которой Говард тепло говорил:

— Там столько солнца, Стив! И можно поставить мольберт… и стол, чтобы я мог работать там же.

— Я не могу жить у тебя, — качал головой Стив.

— Но ты можешь гостить, — смотрел на него странно Говард, он словно надеялся, что всё как-то получится, что они смогут обмануть весь мир, чтобы украдкой, за высоким забором быть счастливыми. — Или я могу сдавать тебе этот дом… или мы построим новый... или…

Его голос — в кой-то веки полный надежды, а не насмешки — всё еще звучит в ушах Стива, когда он видит приземление Железного Человека, голос которого даже через чертовы модуляторы... Звучит. Чертовски. Похоже.

А потом он ведет себя как засранец и придирается к Старку — не к тому Старку, которого хотел бы видеть после пробуждения — и ищет повод доказать, что они не сработаются.

...потому что… Господь Всемогущий… эти глаза… этот голос… лицо иное… взгляд… почти тот же… но… но… так легко обмануться… А Капитану Америка не пристало.

Стив усмехается, грубит, насмехается.

А у самого сердце колотится от тревоги, от того, что может случиться с обычным — хоть и очень умным человеком — в войне, где нет места для обычных людей.

А потом Старк спасает Нью-Йорк и мир. Просто, легко и почти играючи, только едва не умерев в процессе.

— Я ничего не пропустил? — смотрит почему-то на него Тони. — Меня никто не целовал?

И голос у него… у него голос Говарда.

Стив не плачет, нет. Просто что-то в глаза попало. Пыль, наверное. Они обрушили десятки зданий. Крошево металла и бетон, кирпича и стекла. Неудивительно, что у Стива глаза слезятся.

Так ведь?

*-*-*

Тони Старк почти всегда знал, чего он хочет от мира. Да, некоторое время ему на мир было плевать — он потерял семью и задыхался от понимания собственного одиночества, осудите его.

Но потом он вернулся — ворвался в этот мир уже в обличье Железного Человека, того, кто искупит грехи всех Старков. И он старался, честно, старался.

А потом появляется Стив.

И поначалу Тони не верит, что это тот самый Стив Роджерс — он давит, злит, пытается пробиться к сути, чтобы понять — кто перед ним.

— Он считает мою Башню уродливой, — говорит Тони, растягивая голографические чертежи. — Где я ошибся?

— Чертеж воплощен на девяносто семь процентов, сэр, — вежливо говорит Джарвис, выводя на экран фотоскан старого рисунка. — Не думаю, что это ваша ошибка.

— Тогда что это? — смотрит на рисунок Тони. — Я ошибся где-то. Стиву не понравилась Башня.

— Может, влияют мои двенадцать процентов? — подходит со спины Пеппер. — Твой кофе.

— Спасибо, — улыбается ей Тони, беря кружку. — И нет, не думаю. Башня… идеальна… а Стиву она кажется уродливой. Но ведь она…

— Придумана им и воплощена в реальность без его спроса? — спокойно договаривает Пеппер, но взгляд у нее насмешливый.

— Он злится, — смотрит на нее Тони.

— Да, — кивает Пеппер. — Поговори с ним. И… объясни.

— Ты долго принимала, — вздыхает Тони, отводя взгляд. — Не думаю, что примет он.

— Я полюбила мальчишку в теле мужчины, — кладет ему ладонь на щеку Пеппер и ловит его взгляд, — а потом узнала, что он намного старше морально, чем я думала. А Стив… это другое дело, Тони. Он...

— Не имеет понятия, кто я, — закрывает глаза Тони. — Он считает меня… вором, который исказил его мечту.

— Ты не знал, что я жив, — обрывает Стив.

Тони оборачивается резко, расплескивает кофе, смотрит на свои джинсы, хмурится.

— Простите, — говорит стоящий перед закрывающимися створками лифта Стив. — Джарвис разрешил мне подняться. Я не хотел помешать личному разговору. И да… сначала я подумал, что это говорит… Джарвис.

— Я создавал своего искина на основе личности Джарвиса, — говорит Тони, и голос его — надломлено-болезненный.

Ему больно от того, что Стив — тут. Ему больно от того, что для Стива он — незнакомец, с которым он просто был в бою.

— Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Пеппер Поттс, — выходит вперед Пеппер.

Она словно чувствует, когда Тони нужно спасать. Хотя… может.

— Мисс Поттс, — кивает Стив, осторожно подходя. — Мне… пожать вам руку? Или…

— Простого кивка достаточно, — улыбается ему Пеппер. — Вы, наверное, еще не до конца разобрались в реалиях…

— Нового времени и нового мира? — улыбается в ответ Стив. — Да, пожалуй. Но я начинаю…

— Ты назвал Башню уродливой, — говорит Тони. Стив и Пеппер разом смотрят на него, и он понимает: — Я сказал это вслух.

— Да, — говорит Пеппер. — Тони?..

— Всё хорошо, — качает тот головой.

— Последствия битвы с читаури? — встревоженно спрашивает Стив.

Он выглядит как человек, который готов поймать Тони, спасти от этого мира, и как бы Старк хотел спастись… так.

— Нет, — говорит Тони. — Того, что тебе не нравится Башня.

Лицо Стива становится строго-печальным, но он говорит:

— Я сказал это от злости. Эту… Башню я рисовал для... мертвеца, который ныне не может сказать, хотел бы, чтобы она была построена.

— Я тоже, — говорит Тони.

Он тоже создавал эту Башню для мертвеца, зная, что тот никогда не увидит свою мечту, воплощенную в жизнь, не поймет, как же прекрасна она, как ярка и невероятна — чистая энергия, огромные окна, свет и простор, и уже не нужно скрываться, можно быть собой, но быть собой не получается, потому что он — Тони Старк, а его мертвец сказал, что Башня уродлива.

— Она прекрасна, — продолжает Стив. — Просто я был зол. И приношу свои извинения.

Он смотрит твердо и прямо. А Тони? Тони может сказать только:

— Ты прощен. Останешься на обед?

Стиву всё еще неловко, конечно, он не может отказать.

*-*-*

У Тони Старка была Пеппер Поттс.

Стив напоминает это себе примерно каждое утро, чтобы помнить — нельзя отвечать на явно привычный и ничего не значащий флирт, нельзя засматриваться на того, кто связал свою жизнь с другой, и, конечно, нельзя постоянно сравнивать живого с мертвыми, отца с сыном, в тайне даже от себя почти считая, что это — один человек. Но это уже не относится к мисс Поттс.

Это относится к “нельзя”.

— Роджерс, — напоминает о себе Старк — вот так, только фамилия, потому что в голове Стива почти нет перехода между Тони и Говардом, и это ужасно. — Мы тут твою новую форму пытаемся придумать. 

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Да, конечно, прости. Просто… мне немного непривычны эти проекции. Может, я лучше нарисую?

Старк смотрит на него тепло и кивает:

— Хорошо. Я сейчас найду, чем и на чем тебе рисовать. Может, тогда выйдем на площадку?

Стив просто идет за Старком. И застывает. Перед ним раскинулся Нью-Йорк — шумный и никогда не спящий, огромный и спасенный ими. И повсюду — солнце, небо и простор.

Стив шагает вперед, захваченный зрелищем.

— Не сравнится с Эйфелевой башней? — усмехается Тони за спиной, но как-то добро. — Если хочешь, можем подняться на самую крышу.

Стив смотрит на него, и в нем разрывается всё от желания сказать: “Да, да, да! Я хочу!”

— Барнсу бы, наверное, тут понравилось, — говорит Тони, шагая к самому краю площадки. — Башня же… была для него? Для Барнса?

— Для Баки была просто высотка, — отвечает Стив. — Что-то похожее на… многоэтажный экодом. Башня всегда была только для Говарда.

— Почему? — оборачивается на него Тони.

— Потому что его манило небо, — шагает к Старку Стив, готовясь поймать, если тот оступится. — Небо, неизвестность, недоступность.

— А что может быть более недоступным, чем Капитан Америка, — смотрит Тони.

И глаза его в этом солнце — горький гречишный мед. Стив отступает, сглатывает, внутри всё напрягается, но, кажется, Тони и без того знает, что таится в сердце Стива… кто. Кто таится в его сердце — до сих пор и несмотря на всё.

— Тогда было иное время, — говорит Стив.

— И всё? — прищуривается Тони. — Я спросил…

— Я его люблю, — обрывает его Стив.

И Старк словно наталкивается на стену. Он закрывает глаза, отворачивается, выдыхает.

— Но тогда за подобные чувства… — начинает Стив и обрывает себя. — Не важно. Я не мог погубить его, не хотел погибнуть сам.

— Джей, — глухо зовет Тони. — Сделай для Роджерса подборку того, что сделал... Говард, чтобы в США признали допустимой нетрадиционную ориентацию.

— Не надо, — обрывает Стив, становясь рядом с Тони. — Я уже всё это читал. Говард… перекроил мир.

— Не он один, — искоса смотрит на него Тони. — Но он… он менял этот мир… чтобы…

— Если бы мы встретились сейчас, — начинает Стив, качает головой. — Может, мы бы… случились. По-настоящему. А не скрытно, не в мечтах, не придумывая, как объяснить то, почему мы опять наедине и вместе.

Тони не отвечает, просто смотрит в бескрайнее небо.

— Но мы не случились, — договаривает Стив.

Тони качает головой, а потом просто шагает вниз. Стив ловит его и прижимает его к себе до того, как понимает, что тот, скорей всего, просто собирался улететь.

Тони в его руках смотрит на него с расстояния в три дюйма, и глаза его... мед… гречишный… и грешный.

— Прости, — отпускает Стив. — Я… Я пойду. Я вернусь. Потом.

Мотоцикл ревет, а вещей у Стива в этом городе толком и нет.

— Да? — отвечает после третьего гудка Фьюри.

— Есть возможность перевести меня подальше от Нью-Йорка? — спрашивает Стив, уезжая как можно дальше от Башни.

Он не возвращается.

*-*-*

Он не возвращается.

Тони понимает, что сам виноват — надавил, пытаясь понять, что творится за этой холодной маской Капитана Америка. Вот и получил.

Простор неба, прекрасный вид с посадочной площадки и полное одиночество.

Почти.

— Тони, может, вам всё же стоит поговорить начистоту? — уточняет Пеппер. — Я понимаю, что любовь, которая живет на этом свете дольше меня, требует осторожного подхода, но…

— Нет, — обрывает Тони. — Это не только любовь. Это иногда ненависть. Это помешательство. Стив — мое личное безумие. Старк сошел с ума из-за Капитана Америка… почти закон мироздания. А ты знаешь, что мои поисковые бригады были буквально в десятке миль от агентов ЩИТа, которые нашли Стива?

— Я не знала, — мягко говорит Пеппер.

— Я сам узнал только неделю назад, — усмехается Тони. — И я не могу. Я не могу… сказать… объяснить…

— Что ты строил мир его мечты? — становится рядом Пеппер. — Ты строил мир для него, Тони.

— Именно, — вздыхает Старк, обнимая ее за плечи. — Тони. Пеппер. Я — другой. Для меня прошли годы. А для него — пара месяцев. Его чувства всё еще свежи. Он сказал что любит Говарда. Не любил. Любит, Пеппс.

— Но... — смотрит на него Пеппер.

— Между мной и Говардом Старком из его воспоминаний — бездна, — усмехается Тони. — Я столько сотворил… я стольких потерял… я испытал на себе эту чертову сыворотку… и обрел второй шанс, одновременно потеряв семью. А что потом, Пеппс? Я начал прожигать жизнь. Потому что мне было больно помнить их, понимать, что я потерял их. Потерял еще кого-то. Сыворотка и перерождение стерло из моей памяти… столько. Но боль потерь она оставила. И…

— Мистер Старк, — серьезно говорит Пеппер, отстраняясь. — На жалость к себе я отвожу вам еще три часа. После этого я приглашаю сюда мистера Роджерса и запираю вас наедине. И не выпущу, пока вы не поговорите… обо всем.

— Как? — смотрит на нее Тони чуть удивленно.

— Я в сговоре с Джарвисом, — сообщает Пеппер. — Мы оба считаем, что так для вас обоих будет лучше.

Тони смотрит на нее чуть удивленно, но не спорит. Несмотря на то, что он прожил девяносто пять лет, переспорить Пеппер он при всем желании не мог.

*-*-*

Старк стоит у окна, когда Стив поднимается на лифте. Он не оборачивается, но в его плечах появляется напряжение — такую позу Стив частенько наблюдал у Говарда.

— Мисс Поттс меня почти похитила, — говорит Стив.

— Капитана Америка? — усмехается Тони. — Хотя… это же Пеппер. Иногда мне кажется, что она захватила бы мир, если бы не понимала, что со своим трудоголизмом надорвалась бы, управляя им.

— Мстителям стоит принять меры? — уточняет Стив, идя к нему.

— Я уже отдал ей Старк Индастриз, ей пока хватает, — всё же оборачивается Тони. — Она сняла тебя с самолета?

— Самолет завтра, — качает головой Стив. — Я… обещал вернуться…

— Капитан Америка лжет, — усмехается Тони. — Кто бы мог знать.

Стив почему-то смотрит на его губы. Смотрит и не может отвести взгляда. Но проблема в том, что это не тот Старк. А обмануться их схожестью было бы жестоко — для Тони, для Стива ли? Разве важно? Это было бы жестоко.

Так отчего так трудно отвести взгляд и попрощаться, как Стив того и хотел изначально? Отчего?

— Когда я ехал сюда, то думал, что могу сказать, — говорит Стив.

— И я иду не по сценарию, — кивает Тони. — Хорошо. Что я должен сказать?

— Я не знаю, — отвечает Стив. — Я не смог придумать ничего, кроме “Мисс Поттс меня почти похитила”.

Тони смеется — тихо, знакомо, интимно. Стив закрывает глаза, жмурится, мотает головой, стонет едва слышно, а потом смотрит на Тони и говорит:

— Вот почему мне нужно уехать. Вы с Говардом слишком похожи.

— Ты его любишь, — кивает Тони. — Ты говорил.

— Я вижу его в тебе, а так нельзя, — мягко говорит Стив. — Прости мне это. Я потерял свой мир… и ты… ты — словно часть его, словно дом, который искало мое сердце… Нет… Не ты.

— Говард, — кивает Тони и отворачивается: — Виски? Бурбон? Содовую?

— Содовую? — повторяет Стив.

— Ты всё равно не пьянеешь толком, — усмехается Тони, подходя к бару. — Мне, чтобы набраться после прокачки моего тела сывороткой и искусственным вибраниумом, тоже нужно много. Так что… можно остановиться на содовой.

— Сывороткой? — повторяет Стив, идя следом.

— О, — усмехается Тони, доставая стаканы и виски. — Однажды Говард Старк изобрел сыворотку для создания суперсолдат. Ты знал, что на каждый организм она оказывает уникальное влияние?

— Впервые слышу, — хмурится Стив, садясь на стул.

— Так вот, — вздыхает Тони. — Я… просто меньше болею. О. Да. Еще мои клетки омолодились, заодно стерев множество важной информации из моей головы — я даже забыл, что изобрел искусственный вибраниум. Но то, что я не умер во время операции в нестерильной пещере, тоже можно считать чудом сыворотки. Плюсов, наверное, больше.

— То есть, ты не просто человек, — хмурится Стив. — Железный Человек?

— Мое искупление за многочисленные ошибки, — ставит перед ним стакан с виски. — Льда нет. И суперсил у меня тоже нет.

Стив берет стакан, болтает виски, хмурится, говорит:

— Мне рассказывали, что Говард… изменился. Но испытать сыворотку на сыне?

— О, нет, не на сыне! — усмехается Тони. — На себе.

И залпом выпивает свою порцию виски. У Стива сердце, кажется, остановилось. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, хмурится, говорит сдавленно:

— Говард?..

Старк смеется, наливая себе новую порцию, и отвечает:

— Знаешь, то время, что ты спал, я жил, так что… пожалуй нет. Я взял имя погибшего сына и жил его жизнью. Я давно уже Тони… Но да. Когда-то я был Говардом Старком.

И снова пьет. Стив молчит, глядя перед собой. Говард… Тони… Старк. Старк продолжает методично накачиваться виски.

— Мне нужно полторы бутылки, чтобы опьянеть, — говорит он, когда Стив провожает взглядом очередную порцию. — И... спрашивай.

— Где тут можно позвонить? — спрашивает Стив.

Старк смотрит на него внимательно, кивает, усмехаясь:

— Конечно. Да. Я понимаю. Ты хочешь вызвать такси. Джей…

— Вообще-то, отменить свой полет в Вашингтон, — перебивает Стив. — Джей… Кхм. Джарвис. Вы не могли бы?

— Я с удовольствием улажу все вопросы, мистер Роджерс, — мягко отзывается Джарвис. — Рад, что вы остаетесь.

— А я еще не уверен, — бормочет Стив, потирает переносицу и громко припечатывает: — Прости.

— Что? — смотрит на него Старк.

— Я думал, что ты украл нашу с Говардом Башню, — вздыхает Стив. — И злился. И потому был таким засранцем. А если ты — Говард… Прости.

Старк молчит, потом осторожно говорит:

— Кажется, это мои слова.

— Я же сказал, что не придумал ничего, кроме “Мисс Поттс меня почти похитила”, — усмехается Стив.

— Будем импровизировать? — уточняет Старк.

— И начнем с имен, — улыбается Стив. — Я — Стив. А ты?..

— Тони, — решает Старк. — Да. Я слишком долго был Тони.

— Хорошо, Тони, — кивает Стив. — А теперь отдай мне виски. Мне, чтобы захмелеть, нужно…

— Три с половиной бутылки дряного пойла, я помню, — усмехается Тони. — Не сравнивай его с моим элитным виски, прошу.

Стив смотрит на него, и внутри… легко. И чувство, будто он наконец-то вернулся с той чертовой войны домой.

*-*-*

Пеппер Поттс в своем кабинете отвечает на электронную почту, хмурится, а после уточняет:

— Джарвис, совет директоров завтра. Я могу рассчитывать на счастливого Тони Старка?

— Еще не уверен, они пока разговаривают, — отвечает Джарвис.

— И как они? — осторожно уточняет Пеппер.

— Они… — Джарвис словно подбирает слово. — Они случились. А что они с этим будут делать — пока еще не ясно.

— Хорошо, — кивает Пеппер. — Предупреди меня, если они будут… не совсем одеты, когда я завтра попытаюсь вытащить Тони на совет директоров.

— Я предупрежу, — обещает Джарвис.

Пеппер улыбается, вздыхает и возвращается к электронной почте — у нее огромные планы на Старк Индастриз, а кто их реализует, кроме нее?


End file.
